


Five times Jared hugged Jensen, and one time he didn't...

by aythia



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-18
Updated: 2010-05-18
Packaged: 2017-11-15 13:19:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/527744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aythia/pseuds/aythia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared is a cuddly guy, even more so around Jensen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five times Jared hugged Jensen, and one time he didn't...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wolfrider89 (rustypeopleskillz)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rustypeopleskillz/gifts).



> Originally posted at <http://aythia.livejournal.com/8587.html>

_**~1~** _

  
Most people didn't greet like he did. Jared knew that, and it was the only reason he didn't throw himself at the guy infront of him. Even though he wanted to. Fuck...he really wanted to.  
And really, no one could blame him for wanting, because his new co-star? Possibly the most beautiful man on the face of the planet.

Yes. Jared was actually very sure that there couldn't be anything more beautiful than Jensen Ackles.

Jensen who right now was looking at Jared with a frown on his face.

That was when Jared realized the other man had spoken. Oh shit. What had he said? Jared was very sure he must look like the biggest idiot in the history of fucking _ever_. And apparently he couldn't snap out of it either. Great. Just great.

"What?" Jared managed to get out, and maybe silence would have been preferred.

"I said 'Hi, it's nice to meet my little brother to be'," Jensen said with a face that made Jared think the man regretted ever accepting the role as Dean.

"Right. Yes. Nice."

Yeah, silence would very much have been preferred. Jared forced his mind to snap the _hell_ out of it and actually help him behave like a human being.

"God, I hope you are actually able to speak more than one word at the time, or this show will be fucking weird," Jensen said with a smirk.

"Yes," Jared said and then he couldn't stop the laughter that bubbled up inside him. "I can speak, and let me start this all over? Please?"

Jensen looked at him, green eyes that sparkled with gold and Jared thought his knees was about to give in from that look alone. But then Jensen nodded and smiled.

"Hi, it's nice to meet my little brother to be," he repeated.

"Hi, I'm Jared and it's really good to meet you, 'bro'," Jared said with what he hoped was a friendly smile and not a crazy grin.

Jensen closed the distance between them, reaching out one hand and grabbing Jared's in a friendly handshake. Only, Jared's mind really wanted more than just a handshake, and Jared's mind usually got its way.

That was how Jared found himself with Jensen wrapped in his arms the first time they met.

 

_**~2~** _

  
Jared really tried to control his puppy demeanor around Jensen. Well, he really tried to control it around everyone. It wasn't really like he planned to wrap himself around the people he loved. It just usually happened anyway.

Like that first time with Jensen. Jared had really decided _not_ to hug him. Not to wrap him up close enough to smell the warmth of his skin. And he really didn't think about that hug. No. He didn't. And he really didn't think of it at night when he was under the soft sheets in his bed and...no. He didn't.

He had managed to control himself since then, managed to restrain himself to a casual arm around the shoulder and high fives. It really didn't feel like enough, which was probably the reason for the happy puppydog demeanor that Jensen teased him about.

"Really Jared, you're bouncing? You're too fucking big to bounce!" Jensen said with a laugh and tossed him a chocolate bar.

"But Jeeeeeen," Jared whined, catching the candy. "It's a dog show! We must go, there will be puppies!"

"Isn't it enough with the two dogs you have? We actually have to drive off to watch even more?" Jensen complained, scratching Harley on the head.

Jared stared at him. Sure, Jensen was fucking gorgeous, but sometimes the guy could be as stupid as he was pretty. Why would anyone even hesitate when it came to puppies? After all, they were puppies!  
Jensen looked at Jared for a long time, and then he sighed.

"Fine, but you drive. And Jared, if we are about to look at puppies, stop acting like one. There is only so much I can take!"

Jared quickly agreed to that, and then failed at it when he bounced over to Jensen and wrapped him in a big hug.

 

_**~3~** _

  
It was just one of those evenings. Well, since it was well past midnight, Jared guessed it really was one of those nights. They had filmed for too long and it was too cold. He was grumpy, annoyed, pissed off and a lot of other things that made most of the crew avoid him if they could. It was very hard to avoid one of the leads in a two-man show, however, and part of Jared felt bad for being such an ass to them.

Usually Jared was the posterchild for happiness and sunshine. Today he was the posterchild for Gremlins. Not that anyone would dare to come close enough to feed him.

Well, one person dared. Jensen hadn't wavered from his side no matter how grumpy Jared got. Jared thought that was proof of a good friend, or proof that Jensen was completely insane.

"I wanna go home," Jared said with the tone of a displeased five year old.

"And I want a friend that doesn't act like a toddler," Jensen said with a shrug. "Guess neither of us will get what they want. Come on, we need to get that scene done."

Jared followed him to set, questioning himself as to why he ever chose to get into acting. Wouldn't a nine-to-five job have been so much better than this? He was pretty sure that working at some store would be better. Maybe a bookstore? Jared did like books. And he was sure that if he worked in a bookstore, no one would demand of him to crawl around in the mud, in the rain, in fucking Canada! He voiced that thought to Jensen who rolled his eyes at him, clearly unimpressed with Jared's thoughts.

The scene in question was just as bad as Jared had known it would be. By the time they were done he was drenched through, covered in mud and with an aching elbow from a bad landing. Fighting ghosts really sucked. Couldn't the ghosts at least be somewhere warm? Ghost hunting in Florida, yes, Jared did like that idea.

By the time he was clean, dry and dressed in his own clothes he chose not to even check what time it was. He really didn't want to know but he felt that too-fucking-late summed it up well. Exhaustion was making his steps slow as he moved towards the car where he saw Jensen waiting for him, holding something. When he got closer he saw that it was a teddy bear. Why was Jensen holding a teddy bear?

"This is Mr. Brown," Jensen said, holding up the teddy, who indeed was brown. "He is very good at listening to grumpy bastards, so I thought he should stay with you."

His face was serious, but Jared knew his friend well and could see laughter playing in those green eyes. Jared looked down at the teddy bear, small and fluffy and with a heart shaped patch of lighter fur on it's belly. It was of course totally ridiculous, grown men shouldn't feel their hearts lift at being given a stupid teddy bear. Well then, Jared clearly wasn't as grown up as he thought he was because looking at that stupid teddy in Jensen's arms had all his bad mood just melt away.

"I am sure Mr. Brown and me will be good friends."

Jared accepted the teddy bear, gave it a soft hug and then turned to Jensen to wrap him up in the hug as well. Jensen was nicer to hug than the teddy bear.

 

 

_**~4~** _

  
Crushing on gorgeous people, not such a strange thing to do. Crushing on your gorgeous, _male_ best friend? That was strange. Jared wasn't gay, or even bi. He really wasn't.

Jared looked at Jensen from under his bangs. Jensen who was sitting on the other bed, singing 'Heat of the Moment' in a way that Sam was supposed to find annoying, but Jared found adorable. And...kinda sexy. Kinda really fucking sexy.

So, apparently Jared was bisexual now. Good to know.

Jensen stopped singing and looked at him with a sigh.

"Jared, focus. I don't wanna sing this for the rest of the day, okay?"

Jared managed to get himself together and they got the scene done. Inside his mind there was complete chaos, however, and all he wanted was to get home and have a nervous breakdown. And really, how could it have taken him this long to realize? It wasn't like he hadn't drooled over Jensen from day one, but crushing on him? Jared was so fucked.

Looking down at the script for the next scene he realized he was beyond fucked. He was royally screwed.

A hug scene. That was the last thing he needed right now. He had hugged Jensen many times, but not within hours after realizing he was falling head over heels for the guy.  
It wasn't even just a hug, it was a ' _god I love you Dean and I am so happy that you are alive and possibly I will never let you go again_ '. Jared could do that. As long as it didn't come off as ' _apparently I am changing sexuality for you and I wanna kiss you and never let you go again_ '. It probably would.

Jensen sat in his chair, coffee in hand and a bag of Jelly Worms in his lap. Usually Jared would steal some but for some reason, putting his hands that close to Jensen's crotch felt like a really bad idea right now. Instead he sat down next to Jensen and tried to look...anywhere that wasn't Jensen's lips.

"Big brotherly love scene," Jensen commented. "It sorta makes you get where slashfans gets their ideas from."

It was good Jared hadn't taken any candy. He would have choked on it. Instead Jared did a Sam-huff to cover his shocked gasp.

"I think you are allowed brotherly love if you have just watched your brother being killed in every way possible and then some," Jared pointed out.

"Maybe, I'm just happy you get to be the girl in this. I get to be all manly and the fans will cry over my deaths."

Jared just looked at him and then walked off to where they gonna shoot the scene. Jensen came up next to him, offering candy as a peace offering. Or maybe just because he knew Jared really wanted some. Jensen was awesome like that.  
Accepting the candy Jared put one arm around Jensen's shoulder, looking onto the set of yet another motel room. They stood side by side, silent until Jensen spoke up.

"To see someone you love die over and over again..." he mumbled.

Jared thought about loosing Jensen. Not Sam loosing Dean, but Jared loosing Jensen and he could feel his gut clench up at the thought.

He nailed the scene, wrapping Jensen up into his arms, holding tight. The smell of Dean's leather jacket, the warmth of his body and then the intoxicating smell that was pure Jensen. Jared hugged Jensen, Sam was forgotten, it wasn't Dean in his arms. It was Jared, hugging _Jensen_ , and he never wanted to let go.

 

_**~5~** _

  
Sometimes Jared thought he should do something about the whole crushing-on-his-best-friend thing. But he never did. Just thinking about it scared him, not being with Jensen like _that_ he could deal with, but if he did something and Jensen freaked out? Not being with Jensen at _all_? No, Jared couldn't deal with that. So he kept quiet, and steadily fell deeper and deeper. He knew he was way past 'crush' by now.

It really hurt sometimes, like when they went out and he could see Jensen's gaze linger on their waitress and a slow smile curled his lips. Jared didn't even want to think about the dates Jensen had been on. But it was hard not to, considering they shared a house he always knew when Jensen left, when he got home...when he didnt. He knew he needed to get past these feelings sooner or later, but it seemed to be later.

At least it hadn't effected their friendship, Jared refused to let it, and they were as close as ever. Just not as close as Jared wanted.

"Jared!" Jensen called from the kitchen. "Pizza or chinese?"

Jared sighed and heaved himself off the sofa, padding towards the kitchen with Harley and Sadie at his heels. Entering the kitchen he saw Jensen standing with one take-out menu in each hand, cutest little frown on his face.

"Jen, we had pizza yesterday, chinese the day before that," Jared pointed out while getting a beer from the fridge. "Aren't there any other options? Salad or something?"

"Salad? Way to embrace your inner Sam, there," Jensen smirked. "Hamburgers then? Or tacos? I think I would kill for some tacos."

They both looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"Tacos in Canada. Really, Jen? You disgust me!"

"Hamburgers then," Jensen said and reached for the phone.

He didn't bother asking what type of hamburgers Jared wanted, or what he wanted to drink with it. It wasn't like they hadn't done this ritual time and time again and soon enough the order was placed.

"It's scary how well you know me," Jared said with a grin.

"I know," Jensen agreed. "I am such a good little house wife."

"Little, indeed," Jared said, earning himself a glare from Jensen.

"Really, I'm not that short! Just because you're a fucking Sasquatch!"

Jared couldn't stop himself, he just put the beer down and went up to Jensen.

"You are way tiny, Shorty," he grinned. "Look, I can pick you up easy as nothing."

And with that he pulled Jensen into his arms, lifting him off the ground. He didn't really hear Jensen's offended complaints, all he could feel was Jensen's body close to his and that soft warm smell that made him fall even deeper in love.

 

 

_**~6~** _

  
Having two weeks break off filming would be wonderful. Only, they were both so dead tired that they decided to stay in Vancouver, much to the disappointment of their families. Jared couldn't even imagine getting on a plane now. And Jensen had agreed, mumbling something about being happy not to see another person for the two weeks.

That was why they found themselves spending days playing with the dogs in the garden, and the evenings spent in front of the big screen TV catching up on movies. Jensen complained when Jared insisted on watching Devour and then got back by dragging out old episodes of Gilmore Girls. Jared thought that was really unfair, Jensen was _hot_ in Devour. Seriously fucking hot. And to compare that with the awkwardness that was Jared in Gilmore Girls? It had Jensen laughing though and Jared loved that laugh. Loved the way it lit something warm deep inside his belly and he watched Jensen fondly while his friend mocked him.  
Enough was enough however and Jared avoided a full-on Gilmore Girls marathon by threatening to dig out the clip with Jensen dancing in a kimono. Jensen gave him a you-wouldn't-dare look but quickly changed the TV to some action movie instead.

One week into their little vacation and Jared thought he had never been as happy as he was then and there. His days full of Harley and Sadie and Jensen. Mornings when he could sleep in if he wanted, not that he did because he loved the morning runs with the dogs. No early wake-up calls, but Jared still brought Jensen a cup of coffee each morning and the sleepy smile he was rewarded with brightened his entire day.

"You spoil me," Jensen mumbled over his coffee.

"I know. You will owe me, for a lifetime," Jared nodded, tossing his friend a cupcake.

Jensen moaned happily while inhaling the coffee and it didn't go straight to Jared's groin. It really didn't. And he didn't wish it had been him pulling those satisfied sounds from Jensen. Of course not. Because friends don't think that of each other. And if they do, they don't admit it even to themselves.

"Mmmm, I think I will have to keep you," Jensen said when the coffee had woken him up properly. "That way I would never have to make coffee again."

Jared could feel something in him soar at that thought, and something else plummeting to the ground painfully because that was not a good dream to cling to. He sat silent, trying to fight off the feelings clawing at his insides. And really, he could have this little meltdown on a much better place than his best friends bedside. Even more so when he was sure that said best friend was half naked under the sheets. Jared fought back an urge to pull back the sheets, to watch Jensen.

But maybe he wasn't as stealthy as he thought because Jensen sat looking at him and then he slowly put the coffee down on the bedside table. He reached over to put one hand on Jared's shoulder and Jared had to fight the urge to flinch away _and_ the urge to lean into that warm touch.

"Jared," Jensen breathed out the name and something in his voice made Jared look up into those green eyes. "I really want to keep you."

Jared couldn't hold back a gasp, and he was sure that the hope and want and pure raw _need_ was written clearly on his face. If it was, it didn't scare Jensen because his friend smiled and Jared could see something there he hadn't seen before. Or at least hadn't realized what it meant.

He didn't know who of them moved first, but then their lips met and Jared didn't care about who started it. He didn't care about risking his friendship, about being gay or straight. Hell, he wouldn't have cared if all the fangirls in the world were there taking pictures.

The only thing he cared about was Jensen's lips on his and Jensen's tongue licking his mouth open.

Jared was pretty sure he didn't need to hide his urge to hug Jensen anymore.

~*~


End file.
